The Mega Man
by TiffyJiffy
Summary: You really oughtta give Universe a try! Charles Wright (aka Mega Man) travels to the Smash Mansion, to sell his idea of gadgets, and music, to the stubborn contenders. More importantly, he tries to woo the librarian, Zelda, to keep him from getting in trouble. But he might end up in different trouble. One he doesn't mind getting out of... Based off of "The Music Man"! T for safety.


**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. All characters and references belong to Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, and any other respective owners. Also I do not own the story of "The Music Man". If I did, I would've filled in all the plotholes. Don't worry. I'm gonna do that with this fic. **

**AN: Well, I got the musical fever in me! I'm currently basking in "The Music Man" and I just have to find a way to novelize it with a twist. **

**No made up lyrics are going to be used (because that makes things WAAAAY too difficult to write the rest of the story). Sorry. **

**Also I know SSB4 doesn't have a real name (yet?) but for my story, I'll name it "Universe". **

**And now, for those who enjoy the show, and the game franchise, I hope you enjoy this fic! It's time to head into uncharted territory! Heh heh see what I did there? But in all seriousness, enjoy the story, and enjoy the show! **

** The Mega Man **

Chapter one: All Aboard for Universe!

The blowing of a whistle. The blast of steam. The scrape of metal. The chugging of machinery. These were the everyday sounds for a traveling salesman.

When you were a salesman, you practically lived on two things: familiar territory, and the train. No ifs, ands, or buts. Some would argue that the statement was not true. They would talk, and bicker, and talk a little more. And they would do it every chance they got. But it didn't change the fact that the present day was different than it was.

"No it ain't! You just have to know the territory!"

This statement woke Snake from his slumber. He had boarded the train for whatever place would boom his business, but it certainly was not the next stop:

The Smash Mansion.

The creature that had woke him up had a similar idea of avoiding the god-forsaken Smash Mansion. Nobody would dare try to sell anything at that annoying place. Its inhabitants were stubborn individuals that focused more on tournaments rather than anyone else's idea for a better life, whether that idea be good or bad. It was no place for a salesman, that's for sure. It was too much of a waste of time and money.

Snake had fallen asleep after listening to some stupid person rambling on about credit. Who was stupid enough to sell credit? That was old school. And of course, the present was different than it was.

"No it ain't! But you gotta know the territory!" said the same creature as before. The creature had blue fur, and huge eyes. He wore bright red shoes, and its buckles sparkled like stars on Christmas trees. If Snake remembered correctly, the creature was known by the name of Sonic.

A super-soldier, covered in dark green battle armor, stood up from his seat.

"Hey, any one of you guys ever hear anybody by the name of Wright?"

Many of the passengers regarded the name with confusion and ignorance, but Sonic regarded the name with complete fury.

"Wright?! Just a minute! Just a minute!"

"Hey look, whaddya talk? Whaddya talk?" asked Snake.

"Well for those who don't know, he's a Mega Man."

"He's a what?" asked a cold, blue ninja passenger.

"I said he's a Mega Man. But of course he doesn't stop at selling gadgets and gizmos. No sir! Get this: he always tries to bring music into the towns as well! Especially to the little children and the fine females."

"Just a minute! Just a minute!" screamed Sonic.

"Well why don't you tell us his line? Maybe then he'll sound a bit more familiar to us." said the ninja.

"Can't help you there. He never worries about his line."

"What do you mean 'he never worries about his line'?!" shouted the little, live, brown, stuffed plushie.

"You heard me. He never worries about his line! He just sells what he wants, and high tails it outta there when he gets the money!" said the armored super-soldier.

"Well that's because he doesn't know the territory!" barked Sonic.

"Why should he need to? When all is said and done, the piper pays him!"

"Yessir," agreed the rest of the passengers, as the train slowed down. But Sonic wasn't phased.

"BUT HE DOESNT KNOW THE TERRITORY!"

_ EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRK! _

The train halted to a stop, and everybody was launched from their seats.

"This stop: The Smash Mansion! All who boarded for Smash Mansion, this is your stop!"

The announcement had caught the eye of a lone stranger, who was reading the paper at the center of the passenger car, right next to an outraged Sonic.

"I'm telling you, I've heard about that swindler before, and by Chaos if it wasn't almost the end of me! I almost lost my job!" shouted Sonic. The rest of the car, minus the stranger, chuckled at the hedgehog's madness.

"Oh you think it's funny now? Just wait till it happens to you!"

"Sonic, you're crazy," responded the super-soldier. "I sure wouldn't like to be him if you ever catch up to him."

"Well if I ever do, it certainly won't be here. Not at the Smash Mansion. Especially not when it's hosting the newest tournament: Universe. Not even a swindler like him would be stupid enough to try selling something in that madhouse."

This statement made the stranger stand up, with curiosity and a smile.

"Gentlemen, you intrigue me. I think I might give Universe a try."

Sonic acknowledged the man with suspicion and curiosity.

"Well if you wanna be a nutcase, then have at it. Good luck to you Mr... Um, sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

The man simply smiled and winked at him, before hopping off the train, making sure to hide the briefcase that held his name: **Charles Wright, "The Mega Man".**

** AN: And there you go! The train scene for a brief prologue! Hopefully, the next chapters will be longer, if you guys want me to continue this. Let me know if you do! See you again soon, hopefully!**


End file.
